Bail Organa
|actor = Jimmy Smits |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales |voice = Phil LaMarr Andrew Francis (LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales) |occupation = King of Alderaan Senator of Alderaan |alignment = Good |affiliations = Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance Galactic Empire (formerly) |home = Alderaan |friends = Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger |enemies = Palpatine, Count Dooku, Wilhuff Tarkin |family = Breha Organa (wife; deceased) Leia Organa (adoptive daughter) |fate = Dies when the Death Star superlaser destroys Alderaan under the orders of Wilhuff Tarkin}}Senator Bail Organa was the king and senator of Alderaan, and the adoptive father of Leia. He and his wife Queen Breha Organa were killed during the destruction of Alderaan by the first Death Star under orders by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Background Personality Unlike many self-absorbed and corrupt delegates, Bail took his duties as the king and senator of Alderaan very seriously. He spent much of his free time working on both legislative and domestic matters. Despite his undeniable diplomatic skills and usually reserved behavior, Bail could appear casual to the point that Obi-Wan Kenobi once compared him to a Corellian bartender - except for the profanities. Bail was very devoted to preserving peace throughout the galaxy and was one of the few Senators who was not corrupted by power or by Chancellor Palpatine. He was very loyal to the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order and did everything he could to help the Jedi during Order 66 and the Jedi Purge. He believed that without the Republic, the galaxy would fall into chaos and without the Jedi Order there would be no peacekeepers to help bring an end to chaos. Bail was strong minded and refused to submit to the rule of Emperor Palpatine. He also displayed enough courage to stand up to the Emperor himself telling him that if he and his allies were to die the Emperor would only cause more people to hate him. Although an intelligent man and an innovative strategist, Bail tended to act on faith instead of playing safe. He was not afraid to take risks if the benefits justified the costs, and he would learn quickly from his mistakes. As a private man, Bail was a loving husband to his wife Breha, whom he called "my dove". During the time of the Republic, his Senatorial duties kept him away from Alderaan, and Bail could rarely spend much time with his wife in Aldera. Although he qualified himself as a "neglectful husband", he paid the Queen lightning visits whenever possible. Later in life, Bail also became a loving father to Leia, his adopted daughter. When the opportunity arose, Bail enjoyed a good drink. He was known to favor Blackmoon ale with a twist of blue sarsata peel and white wine produced by the House of Bail's own vineyard; Algarine wines were his favorite vintage. Abilities *'Expert Pilot:' Bail was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader/Negotiation:' Bail was highly intelligent. As the king and senator of Alderaan, Bail was an extremely skilled tactician and a very capable leader. He was also extremely skilled in diplomacy and negotiation. *'Multilingual:' Bail was capable of fluently speaking Galactic Basic, Shyriiwook, Mon Calamarian and Gran. Attractions Bail is mentioned in the opening crawl of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, where he, like the plot of A New Hope, had placed the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO in the custody of Antilles. Relationships Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Bail initially respected Surpreme Chancellor Palpatine for his effective leadership. During the Sepratist Crisis, Bail supported the Military Creation Act. When the Clone Wars broke out, Bail supported the idea of the Senate voting the Chancellor emergency powers. When the Chancellor used his emergency powers to amass dictorial powers, he formed the Delegation of 2,000 to demand an end to this. The attempt backfired when the Chancellor declared himself Emperor and branded every member of the Delegation except Bail, Mon Mothma (since they did not sign the Petition of 2,000) and Padmé Amidala traitors and arrested them as enemies of the state. Bail tried to get to his pod and speak out, but Padmé stopped him by telling him that the new Emperor had the Senate and people on his side and thus all open opposition against him was doomed to fail and would just be used by Palpatine to gain more power for himself and urged him to vote for the Empire and pretend to support the Emperor until it was time for an open rebellion telling him that time would come if he was patient. Bail did as she instructed and dedicated himself to restoring both the Republic and democracy the Emperor destroyed. Afterwards, he learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda that the Emperor was also Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who was responsible for the Clone Wars. After their attempts to destroy the Sith failed, Bail helped them escape into exile. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Bail respected Anakin for being the Hero With No Fear. When he became Darth Vader, Bail was one of the few who knew Anakin and Vader were one-and-the same. Padmé Amidala Bail and Padmé greatly respected each other due to both being idealists. During the Sepratist Crisis, Bail supported the passage of the Military Creation Act and Padmé opposed it. When Chancellor Palpatine passed the Sector Governece Decree, Bail reruited Padmé to join the Delegation of 2,000 to demand an end to the Clone Wars and his amendments. When the Chancellor declared himself Emperor, Padmé urged him to pretend to support the new Emperor and wait until the time was right for an open rebellion. Ahsoka Tano Bail and Ahsoka became allies after the birth of the Galactic Empire and together they created the Rebel Network, a group of Rebel cells, to undermine the Empire and throw wrenches in the Emperor's plans until the time was right for an open rebellion. Leia Organa After the death of Padmé, Bail took Leia in and raised her as his own. He taught her to devote her life to overthrowing the Emperor and restoring the Galactic Republic but to keep this to herself to avoid getting Aldaraan in trouble. Mon Mothma Bail and Mon both respected each other due to both being Loyalists. After the Birth of the Galactic Empre, Bail urged Mon to Vote for the Empire and both dedicated themselves to restoring the Republic and democracy Palpatine had destroyed. Mon disagreed with Padmé's call for patience and urged Bail to show open opposition to the new Emperor. After the Rebel Netwok Bail created was reorganized into the Rebel Alliance, Mon became it's leader and picked up where Bail and Ahsoka left off by issuing the Declarion of Rebellion declaring the Alliance's intentions to restore the Republic. Six years later, she got her wish when the Alliance won the Battle of Endor. Gallery Bail_Organa_Mug.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15319.jpg Bail Organa SWR.png Droids in Distress 74.png Droids in Distress 75.png Droids in Distress 77.png Droids in Distress 67.jpg Heroes - Senator Bail Organa.jpg BailOrganaFireAcrosstheGalaxy.png Bail_Organa_card.jpg rogue-one-bail-organa.jpg|Bail Organa in Rogue One Bail Oragana Rogue One.jpg BailOrganaTalksToMonMothma.png External links *Bail Organa on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Politicians Category:Heroes Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Star Wars Anthology characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty